Get Out Alive
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Gaara is drowning in dispair and hatred, and refuses to let anyone help him. That’s when he finds out that since he is the Kazekage’s youngest son, he is to marry he only daughter of the fourth Hokage. Will he let Kamina help heal the wounds of his heart?


RKK: Hello everyone… Rin got me stuck on a song…

Kita: Is it the one you were listening to at Sober Grad before you kicked our asses at DDR?

RKK: yes, but Kane kicked my ass at DDR… Jan, Kane, and Shawn were the only ones who kicked my ass…

Kane: Your fault… Jori burned that CD for you right?

RKK: Yes, he did… and it has "Get Out Alive" on it!

Jori: I knew I shouldn't have burned that CD…

RKK: Any way… Kita, the disclaimers… then Kane the summary…? JORI! STOP SMOOCHING KANE AND LET HER DO HER DAMN JOB!!!

Jori: **Glares**

Kita: Alright… RKK Doesn't own the song "Get Out Alive" it belongs to Three Days Grace… And neither does she own Naruto… if she did…. Sasuke would be gay…. Shikamaru would be Sasuke's lover… Ino would be murdered, Garra would Marry Lucifer's Daughter, Naruto would have a twin brother… Garra would sing "Get Out Alive" randomly whenever he wanted, Itachi would be mysteriously attracted to a chick who would kill him, RKK would marry Yondaime and/ Or Naruto… and Sakura would randomly drown in her tears…

Kane: **Glares** Alright… Gaara is drowning in dispair and hatred, and refuses to let anyone help him. That's when he finds out that since he is the Kazekage's youngest son, he is to marry he only daughter of the fourth Hokage. Will he let Kamina help heal the wounds of his heart? Or will he never get out alive?

Get Out Alive: A Naruto Song-Fic about Gaara

Gaara's POV

It was another cheerful day in Suna village… Agh, I hate cheerful… Why couldn't it be raining?

_No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
Their bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said…_

I only hated cheerful days because of one fact; this supposed fine day was the day my fiancée was to come to Suna to meet my father. I had vowed when I was younger that I wasn't going to trust anyone or love anyone because everyone always hated me because of the demon within me. Now, I was suddenly expected to love and cherish some strange GIRL I didn't know.

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
_

I dressed slowly then heard a knock on my door, I opened it to find a very pretty blonde girl on the other side of my door. "What?" I asked purposely in a rude tone.

"Lord Kazekage wishes to see you… He sent me to find you…" The girl said, shyly. I noticed she had a charka similar to mine, but ignored it as I shrugged.

"What ever…" I replied as I strapped the enormous gourd I always carried with me to my back.

_This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said…  
_

We walked along in complete silence until we reached one of my father's luxurious waiting rooms, when we entered the girl fell to her knees in a bow. I, however, raised an eyebrow.

"Can we get this shit over with?" I asked moodily glaring at my father who grinned at me.

"Lady Kamina, daughter of the Forth Hokage, you may stand… as my rude son has pointed out you do not have to bow before me…" Father said and the girl slowly stood, but did not look at him. "If you two wish to validate this engagement, Lady Kamina must give birth to a child before the year is over… now… Gaara… you will show her around…" Father then said, then I swear I heard a sniffle come from Kamina.

"Fine, what fucking ever…" I said annoyed as I turned to leave, I felt Kamina follow me slowly, as if she were a prisoner. When we were out of the room and I was headed to my room Kamina touched my arm gently.

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life _

"Lord Gaara…" Her soft and timid voice said.

"What?" I asked dangerously.

"I-I'm sorry…" She said, I turned to look at her. Her blonde hair was long and covering her lovely face.

"For What?" I said as I gently moved some of her hair out of her face. "Look, I don't want to be in this engagement either…" I then tilted her face upward and her eyes locked with mine, my heart skipped a beat. "I don't believe in arranged marriages… they force people to be with someone they may hate all their life… I don't like any one… It would be best if you just left Suna…" I said.

"Lord Gaara… It's nothing like that… I'm sorry that I'm not someone you would want… But… If I go back to Kohona… I'll be sentenced to death for failing…" Her words interested me.

_If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive   
Hold on for…_

"Failing what?"

"For getting your heart… I'm supposed to marry you no matter what… If I fail… They'll kill my brother too…"

"Hmmm… Quite a problem… but, I've mentioned this before… I don't like ANYONE…"

"Why?" this single word question made me blink.

"I made a promise… Everyone hates me, I hate everyone… Therefore I promised myself that I will never love or trust anyone because they will betray me…"

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for…  
_

"But Lord Gaara… I don't think you should…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because… I would like you to trust me… I will do nothing to harm you or disappoint you… I will be completely submissive to your every whim…" She said then surprised me by bowing down to me. "I am completely yours… just do not send me away… that is all I ask… no, all I beg of you…"

"Fine… but you screw up once… I will be the one to kill you…" She bowed her head lower in a submissive nod. For some reason I didn't like treating her this way, but I wanted to test her to see if she would be able to survive anything being in my life threw at her. 

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go…  
_

Two Months Later

Kamina's POV

I was constantly with Lord Gaara, for some reason I was overly protective of him. This time however, he was in the shower, the only place I dared not go with him, and I sat on his bed sighing. Lord Garra was seeming to show no interest in me which worried me, did he want me to be sent to Kohona and my death? I sighed, since the moment I saw him I knew I would be able to love him, but only if he returned the gesture. My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp sound as the window beside me shattered and a Black OPS soldier of Suna burst in. 'I must protect Lord Gaara…' was the only thing in my mind as I pulled out several Sebon needles.

"Turn back and you will live… If not, I will kill you before you will EVER lay a finger on my precious Lord Gaara!" I then shouted before I rushed the soldier and threw several needles at the soldier. They hit him where I wanted them to: the heart, the neck, and the lungs. At that moment Lord Gaara walked from the bathroom and upon seeing a corps on the floor he gave me a serious look. "I am Sorry Lord Gaara… He was about to enter and attack you…" I said softly, he then said nothing as he went to the corps and pulled off the mask and looked the person over.

"He's one of my father's men… it was most likely he was after you, not me… Father stopped sending his personal men when I turned twelve… but… there is something I am curious about…" he said in a death calm as he pulled the needle in the man's neck out. "Sebon needles… clever… but it takes accuracy… how did you learn to use these?" he asked of me. I kept looking downward.

"My grandfather… Sarutobi… the third Hokage… he wanted to make sure I was worthy to be the Kazekage's son's bride." I whispered, I then heard him chuckle for the first time.

"Very well… I believe I can trust you… you have passed the FIRST part of my little game… but… here's the second… let these words sink in good. I am nothing but an expriment… I have a sand demon sealed in my body… If you are brave enough to want a child from me, there is a high chance the child will kill you during it's birth…" He said then he looked into my eyes. In his eyes I saw pain and suffrage caused by the demon in him. I could do nothing more than blink.

_Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside_

Gaara's POV

She blinked at me when I told her of the Demon. I was trying to scare her… I didn't want to hurt her, and if we were to be together we would be under constant attack. Kamina's expression became soft and compassionate and her right hand rested on my left cheek.

"Do not think you are alone Lord Gaara…" She whispered, "No one is truly alone in this world… least of all you… I could tell you were different from the moment we met… I contain half the demon that is said to be completely in my older twin brother… Naruto…" She said. Her words caught me off guard and I stared. So she was the twin Naruto spoke so highly of, the mistress of illusion and genjutsu.

"YOU are the mistress of illusion and genjutsu?" I asked seriously and she removed her hand from my cheek and looked down as if she was ashamed.

"Yes…" She said. I sighed.

"Nothing ever seems to go as planned…" I muttered letting my hand fall from her chin where I was forcing her to keep her head looking at me.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kamina said, "I do not mean to be who I am… but I am…" She hung her head and I began to laugh, a true joyous laugh.

"That's not what I meant…" I said with a true smile. "You've proven to me that not only can I trust you, but I am free to love you for you won't betray me like other people would." I said and she looked up and stared at me. I raised my hands and cupped her face between them glimpsing her confusion in her sea colored eyes before I leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Kamina's POV

Lord Gaara's hands cupped my face and I remained confused until I felt his lips press against mine in a passionate kiss. I then figured out what he meant by things never happen as you plan… He didn't expect to fall in love with me because he vowed that he could only love and trust himself. I slowly began to kiss him back and his hands moved from my face to my hips. Once his hands reached my hips he pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me as I put my arms around his neck.

"Kamina… Will you help me get out of this situation alive?" He whispered breaking our kiss.

"I will always do so… just promise you will always hold on with your life…" I whispered back. He smiled a true smile at me then he kissed my lips briefly for a moment.

"Good… I promise you I will… and I can now say, without hesitation, that I love you…" He said as he pulled me closer, burying his face into my neck.

_No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
Their bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said…  
_

"Lord Gaara…" I whispered softly then felt his tender kiss on my neck, and moaned.

"Do you want me… with you always… would you risk your life to keep me by your side?" he whispered nibbling at my earlobe.

"Yes…" I said sealing my fate with the word as he used a teleportation jutsu to take us to a more private place where we would not be disturbed.

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
_

Nine months Later

Gaara's POV

I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Kamina. On top of getting pregnant she had to plan our wedding with my stepmother. I heard Kamina enter the house and I went to greet her.

"How are you feeling, Darling?" I asked her as I hugged her from behind feeling our child kick in her womb.

"Leave me alone…" She said quietly. At that I understood that she was tired of my stepmother's bullshit and exhausted from carrying our child. I let her out of my embrace and watched her go to our room. I followed her quietly and she sat on our bed looking like she was about to cry.

"Kamina… What's the matter?" I said kindly as I joined her. She looked at me.

"Your stepmother… she's a bitch… She keeps saying rude things about our child, and about you…" she said and I embraced her, kissing her forehead lovingly.

_This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said…  
_

Kamina's POV

Gaara kissed my forehead lovingly when I told him why I was upset. Gaara had been happy when I told him I was pregnant, but most of all that was the day I started calling him: "Gaara" instead of: "Lord Gaara".

"I know She's a bitch… I told that to father's face when he married her and called her a slut to her face… But we have to endure her shit…" He whispered to me putting a hand on my bulging stomach. "I can't wait until our baby comes… It's going to be a perfect child." He said and I smiled at him, then winced clutching my middle.

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
_Hold on for your life 

Gaara's POV

Kamina winced and clutched her middle.

"Kamina!" I said loudly as she breathed in deeply.

"Gaara… listen to me… Get your father… and a doctor…" Kamina said wincing in what appeared to be pain. "Our baby… is coming… hurry…" she said trying to keep herself calm.

"Hang on Kamina… I'll be right back…" I told her before I used a jutsu to teleport myself to the hospital to get a doctor. Once one was on his way to Kamina I teleported to Father's private confrence room where he was having a "VERY IMPORTANT" meeting (My ass…). He scowled when he saw me.

_If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive   
Hold on for…_

"What do you want?" Father asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You asked me to inform you when your grandchild was going to be born, and Kamina just went into labor…" I said glaring at my father. Without a word from him I teleported back to Kamina and mine's house and winced for Kamina had just screamed really loud. I went to our room to find the doctor examining her.

"Lord Gaara, there you are!" The doctor exclaimed upon seeing me in the doorway. "Lady Kamina is going to have twins… It's going to be long and difficult… would you like to stay with Lady Kamina during the birth?" He asked. It was a stupid question really, this was my twins, and Kamina my soon-to-be-wife… It was like asking me if I wanted to slap my father.

"I will stay with her… I will make sure my twins are born safely… and that my fiancée is fine…" I said as if I were daring him to defy me.

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for…  
_

Kamina's POV

I was frightened and screamed loudly again. I was almost crying in pain. I felt Gaara grasp my hand as the doctor continued to check me.

"You're going to be fine Kamina…" He whispered, I began to cry at his words.

"I can't do this… I can't…" I said and he gripped my hand a little harder.

"Stop it Kamina… You CAN do this… Breathe… come on…" He said gently I started taking deep breaths until another sharp wave of pain overcame me, causing me to scream in pain. "You're doing fine Kamina… stay with us love…" Gaara said kissing my hand trying as hard as he could to not start flipping out.

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go…_

Seventeen Hours Later

Gaara's POV

All my patience had paid off and I stared in wonder at the small bundles in my arms, I was now officially a father. A proud father of twins, a sweet baby girl and a gorgeous baby boy. I sat on the bed beside Kamina then looked at my tired fiancée, who for seventeen straight hours had strained to give birth to our twins. She gave me a weak smile and I kissed her forehead before I handed her the boy, the eldest twin.

"Our Son Kamina… He's our first born…" I said gently transferring the infant from my arm to hers.

"He's precious… and he looks like you…" She said gently and I smiled. Our son had her blonde hair and my facial features. Suddenly he began to scream to be fed and Kamina smiled at him. "Zoma… Don't cry… please…" She whispered to the baby as she unbuttoned the shirt the doctor had put her in and placed the child on her breast where he began to feed. Kamina laid back and smiled at me. "Zoma" a name we picked that we liked if the baby was a boy, I knew exactly what our girl was to be named and I wanted to be the one who said it. I looked at our daughter sleeping peacefully in my arms, she had my red hair and Kamina's beauty.

"Welcome into the world Rukina…" I said to the Infant as I held her close. "Rukina" was the name we picked for our first daughter because it had been the name of Kamina's great grandmother.

_Burning on the inside   
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside_

I smiled at Kamina then to the twins in turn, that's when I realized it… If it hadn't been for Kamina… I never would have experienced the joy I was experiencing now, and I never would have got out alive if it hadn't been for her, and the tiny bundles now named Rukina and Zoma… I would hold on to them, I realized, with my life…

_No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
Their bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said_

If you want to get out alive   
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life

This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said

If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life

If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for

If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for: 

If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go

Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside

RKK: ALLL DONE!!!

Kita: Wow… That's really touching…

Kane: AWWWW!!! IT'S KAWAII!!!

RKK: I Know… I was listening to EMO music as I wrote this…

Jori: Would it happen to be the CD I burned for you?

Kane: **giggle**

RKK: **Thinks** Yes… It was… Heh, go figure…

Kita: I love this story, it's awesome… to quote Ginta if I may: "IT'S SO COOL!!!"

Kane: It is really cute… Can you do a story about me and Sesshomaru?

RKK: You dare say that when your boyfriend is sitting right there, sharpening a knife and grinning evilly at me?

Kane: Yes…

Jori: I'll get you soooooonnnn RKK… and you Learn not to listen to Kane…

RKK: EEEEPPPP!!!! **Hides**


End file.
